Today Is Not Your Day
by Suicuneepic
Summary: "And you know what happens if these guys get caught?" "Yeah they go to a goverment facility, you go to the big house and I get a big o'l mansion all to myself." A mission that goes far too wrong and the Lab Rats end up in the hands of the government. Mr Davenport is sent away and things all seem hopeless. What else could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Are we safe yet?**

The night before it all happened was a family night. Everyone was sitting watching a movie, eating popcorn and socialising as a family. Never did they expect to be soon pulled apart like a Lego creation.

"All right of to your capsules." Mr Davenport sighed switching off the television.

Slowly three bionic teenagers got up and walked down to the lab and there capsules.

Mr Davenport programmed there sleeping outfit and they all stepped in to change. After opening the doors to say goodnight Mr Davenport stayed with them until they were all sleeping.

* * *

Chase awoke to see the mission light flashing.

"Eddie how come you didn't wake us up." Chase asked rather annoyed.

"You never told me to!" Eddie said moving his eyes left then right.

Chase sighed and quickly woke his siblings up by knocking on there capsules. Hopefully Mr Davenport would be there soon.

It wasn't long before him and Leo entered the lab and prepared for the mission.

"Arh nothing hard luckily." Mr Davenport sighed. "You'll be back before breakfast is over if your quick."

"Good cause I want my sugar coated donut O's" Adam smiled goofily.

Everyone sighed then turned to the screen to get more detail.

"All right all you have to do is obtain a little hard-drive which is stored in a top secret vault in this factory." Mr Davenport said enlarging the map.

Bree queried, "If it's top secret, how do you know about it?"

"Beacause being a Billionare sientist/ inventor you learn a lot of things." He replied hastily. "Now suit up and I'll prepare the helicopter."

"What about me." Leo butted in wanting to join in the action.

"You can stay here and track the mission!" Mr Davenpirt said pretending it was a fun job.

Leo narrowed his eyes and walked away. The bionics were ready to go and the helicopter began its journey.

* * *

The factory was full of many people.

"Okay so the plan is Adam and I will take out the gaurds, while Bree you super speed and find the hard-drive if you need us come back and tell us okay."

"Got it." Bree and Adam replied in unison.

They entered thinking it would be as simple as pie but they were so wrong. Adam took out a few before Bree and Chase entered. Chase joins Adam clearing a path for Bree. All seemed to be running smoothly.

Carefully Bree scanned the room she was in for any hard-drive but found nothing. She speed out to try the next room and ran straight into a gaurd.

"Not on my watch lady." He grumbled in a gruff voice.

Bree stopped as he placed his hands on her shoulder and picked her up like a plank of wood. She struggled desperately but it was no use he was to strong.

* * *

Many more people came to fight Adam and Chase. It was getting to much and they were growing tired. There were to many to handle. Rather than attacking Chase was blocking but becoming weaker. Adam saw this and went to defend his brother but that was no use. One man managed to get round the back of Adam and tie a rope around his legs when he was using his hands only. Adam fell to the floor and soon after was roped around the waist and arms.

Chase who was left weak and damaged couldn't take much more. He didn't even have energy to shout.

He touched his headset and made sure Mr Davenport heard, "Help. Mr Davenport were in trouble. We need you!"

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I love your reviews and they inspire me so send me them. I was inspired to do this by the song 'The reason why' and mainly the line 'I'm gone, your still there.' So hopefully I'll update once a week. Please follow if you like and fav if you love.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Thing can only get ...worse**!

Donald knew what to do straight away. He may not be Bionic but he could still save them. When he saved them from his brother he promised not to get to attached but saving them wasn't a crime, was it.

Already in his suit he got out and followed his GPS to there co-ordinaries. As he peered around the corner to look at them he gasped.

His children were tied up obviously to tight struggling to breathe.

"Average kids don't just come waltzin' here ya know." A man said calmly.

Chase had looked up concerned then started scanning the area. Adam and Bree stood in silence still trying to breathe.

Davenport was waiting for the right moment but before that came a man walked around the corner and spotted him.

"Who ar' you?" The man snapped at Donald. "Your outfit patches there's."

He pointed back round the corner. As the logo was stuck everywhere around their outfits it wasn't hard to put two and two together.

Without giving Davenport a chance the man pilled on Davenport taking him to the ground.

"Mr Davenport!" Chase yelled using his heat vision to find out it was him.

Before any action could be taken the man was walking in with Davenport in front, hands pinned together. He was tied up with his Bionics for more interrogation.

"So let's see four guys with the same snazzy outfits I think somethings up." Another man smiled evilly.

"Kay you guys get one chance to explain how you know about this place and why your here." The more superior looking man snapped.

"Well the secrets been out for ages so we came to check the place out." Davenport lied confidently.

"It's not!" The man hissed angrily, "If it was our undercover men would know."

"Okay believe that but you don't know that they're being paid double from the outside." Chase said joining in with the game.

The mans face dropped even more. He couldn't work out if it was all lies or the truth. Soon he was pacing anxiously like a scared child.

"There's no way I'm believing a story from a stupid bunch of children." The man said gaining confidence. "Hey you." He pointed to a man on a computer. "Check the government records on a bunch of children and a man with this logo."

"Government records?" Davenport asked.

"Yes don't you know what building you've broken into. I knew they were all lies. Your in Facility B sector 2 5 0."He smiled.

The bionics all glared at Davenport.

"What?" he whispered. "I said you know a lot of things about secret labs not that there government bases."

"There's nothing on the kids." The man shouted across the room.

All three bionics sighed.

"But the man is Mr Donald Davenport, billionaire scientist/ inventor." He added soon after. "Famous for many expensive but high tech projects. And I'm guessing this is another."

The superior man walked in a bee line straight to the computer.

"What about the children? Who are they?" The superior asked.

"There's no record. According to this they're not alive." The other replied.

Sharply the superior turned his head and marched back to the bionics. He held up Chase's head looking at him.

"So you have no birth paper, no record of life and a billionaire farther. I'm pretty sure this all adds up. Your not human ,robot?" He said.

"How dare you!" Adam gasped. The others tried to stop him but he continued. "We are genetically engineered, Bionic, Super-humans."

Chase and Bree dipped there heads. They all quickly worked out there fait.

"Looks like you guys broke into the wrong building today." The superior chuckled. "So Donald Davenport, there's a lot we need to discuss about, those."

He pointed at the Bionic children and laughed more. Adam still was offended and the others were trying to hide themselves from the reality of the situation.

"You two take these into the top security rooms before shipping to B55, X86. "

The two men nodded and viciously hauled the Bionics away into dark rooms.

* * *

"And I had a life planned." Bree was moaning. "It was all perfect. Marry a cute guy. Get away from the Bionic stress and have a actual life now I'm going to live life as a human Lab Rat like before Leo came without the Chance of freedom."

Chase has created and shrunk a force field, which he juggled with great difficulty as the chances around his arms pulled him.

Adam was trying to break out punching the wall.

"I guess we're back to science experiments." Chase signed destroying his force field. "There going to ship us like letters and do test on us like animals."

"I miss Leo." They all say in unison.

* * *

Leo had just woken up from his beauty sleep and went to see his bionic buddies.

"Seriously." I sighed when he saw try we're all out on a mission. "Well I guess I get a mansion to myself for a little while but hey, I get a mansion to myself!"

Leo started doing dances and ran around the house going crazy.

"Leo!" Tasha shouted staring disapprovingly at her son. "Stop going crazy and tidy up this mess now!"

Leo stopped and stared at the pile of mess he has created. Carefully he picked up all of his mums throw pillows and put them back on the couch.

"Hey Mom do you know when Big D 'll get back." Leo asked.

"No. I didn't even know he was gone. And without breakfast." She sighed then tutted.

Leo slumped onto the couch then watched whatever cartoon was on. He was bored of waiting. Maybe later when there back he'll do something awsome.

* * *

**So do you guys still like the story?**

**What do you want more about Leo or more about the Bionic or Davenport?**

**The guys are really stuck now I think someone's going to have to go heroric. **

**Anyway here's some thanks to people.**

**Ruxi123**

**Shanzlol**

**Guest (sorry there's no name)**

**Nicole503**

**For reviewing.**

**Echo Kadwich Student**

**Mylifeofwritting**

**Ruxi123**

**Shanzlol**

**For Faving**

**Love you all. Now as you know. Review please they inspire me and help me, follow if you like and fav if you love. **

**-Suicuneepic**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Your Date With Destiny**

Donald Davenport stood facing down hand cuffs holding his hands tightly against his back.

"So we will ask you again Mr D. Davenport, is there any reason you kept the government out of your little bionic secret?" A government officer asked him.

Donald remained silent, still unsure about speaking to these men. The room was dark and his Bionic teenagers could be anywhere right now. Someone, somewhere could be probing them, tearing them or anything along those lines and he could not stop it.

"Mr D. Davenport I'm afraid we need you to answer or your little experiments may end up worse off." Another man in a suite said.

Davenport sighed, "There not just experiments, they're teenagers and you can't hold them like this!"

"We are government officials we can do what we want with them. Now pipe down and answer our questions." The first man snapped.

"I kept them secret because I knew what would happen if you got your hands on them. It's not my fault that those genetically engineered kids have bionic abilities. That was all my brother, Douglas', fault but I did what I had to do to protect them." Donald replied aggressively.

The government agents slightly backed off after Donald's comment but soon came back to action.

"So you say it wasn't you who made them 'bionic' you just 'saved' them?" A man asked.

Donald Davenport didn't know if he should nod or stay silents so he ended out just renaming still as a statue hardly breathing. The room was heating up as Davenport became more and more nervous. Nothing but his bionics' safety would make him happy again.

* * *

Leo was starting to panic. No mission ever went on this long. It was time for some backup! Not making a sound he crept like a ninja down the hall to the elevator. Next he slammed the buttons and jumped in. Once in the lab he studied what all te computers were buzzing about.

"Davenport, we need you." Chase's faint voice keeps replaying.

There were screens displaying a secret location but it looked more secretive then normal. Suddenly Leo thought about what Chase was saying. Chase must of been in trouble and the time of the recording was 2:47 PM over three hours ago. Now Leo had to take action.

"Oh are you planning on saving them?" Eddie asks eagerly. "I hope you get caught too!"

"Eddie!" Leo moans. "Couldn't you at least be encouraging.

"Yeah your right. Go, go,go"

"That's better."

"Go die and bring back my Donnie!"

Leo then ignored the annoying smart home system and turned his attention to what he had to do.

"Leo, are you done with your secret ninja sessions?" Tasha yelled walking down the stairs.

"You know about those?" Leo asks.

"I'm your mother I know everything about you." Tasha replied smiling.

Leo suddenly burst out, "Now's not the time Adam, Bree, Chase and Big D are in trouble!"

"Someone hurt my husband!" Tasha asked turning into a blaze.

"I don't know but I have to go save them!"

"This is one mission I'm taking part in too! Let's do it."

Leo stated up at his mother. She had turned from the sweet innocent soul to a vicious monster.

* * *

A man in a suite walked in with the lab rats. They were escorted to their unbreakable holding pen. The man dumped them on the ground. There was one door; grey, think, indestructible walls and two guards. No hope of a escape.

Bree quickly ran to Adam and picked up him by the neck of his shirt.

"All right you remember what we promised ages ago?" Bree hissed.

Adam nodded then replied detaching himself and standing up, "Yeah we protect Chase then worry about ourselves."

"Oww." Chase mumbled picking himself up.

"Are you okay?" Bree asked concerned.

"I'm fine. But we won't be if we stay here." Chase replied refusing to make eye contact.

"What are we gonna do?" Adam sighed sitting back down next to his brother.

"I don't know anymore." Chase sighed keeping his head down.

No more did Chase want to talk. He wished he could hide from the world. Ever since Mr Davenport mentioned what would happen if they got caught he dreaded it. His nightmare had came to life.

"Im sorry Mr Davenport." Chase whispered. "I've failed you."

* * *

**Sorry it's been so long I've been busy racing so I can't update as fast. If you like this please check out my latest story existence. Now enjoy and cya later**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Picking them off**

It seemed like hours they were just sitting in the dark waiting for something else to happen. There was no doubt that they were being observed like dangerous animals.

Chase had not left the corner he had crawled into ever since they arrived.

"What are we gonna do?" Bree hissed to Adam.

Adam shrugged, "I don't know normally he comes up with the plans lets just keep the attention on us not him."

Just as he said that the doors swing open and slammed shut.

"What do you want?" Bree snapped at the men in suits who had just entered.

They remained silent, hands behind there back.

Only Chase could here the command through there headsets.

He leapt up and started shaking. Fear had taken over him.

"Get the youngest boy." A man said through the headset.

"Chase!" Bree yelled as the men grabbed her little brother. "Adam!"

Adam responded by trying to pull Chase away. The men where prepared and drew out a strange looking device that inflicted pain. They pointed it straight at Chase to make Adam back off.

"What was that?" Bree snapped.

"How is letting Chasey get hurt keeping him safe?" Adam questioned.

Bree sat on the metal bed.

"We let them take him away from us." Bree sighed. "We can no longer protect him. We're the worst siblings ever."

Adam sat next to her and nodded.

* * *

Chase was taken to anouther room almost identical except from the fact he was handcuffed to a chair.

"Okay then... Chase Davenport." A man said. "We have questions you know the answers to. I've heard your intelligent so lets be smart and answer our questions, okay."

Chase dipped his head. He couldn't help feeling responsible after all he was mission leader.

"First of we have seen a few of your... Bionic abilities and we want to know them all. So what are they?" The man demanded.

Chase gulped. He had promised to never give away this imformation. He knew that he was in danger but which side was worse.

"There... No..no...nothing." Chase staggered pathetically.

"We won't take that for a a answer Mr C. Davenport." Another man said calmly. "So let's try again, shall we."

"I can't tell you." Chase cried.

The men all gathered round the chair Chase was tied to. Threateningly they all lifted their fists to their faces.

"These men are highly trained and when your attacked to a chair I think you know who will win so out with it boy."

"No!" Chase yelled.

The men all threw punches as Chase's force field was deployed accidentally. Chase lowered his head ashamed.

"Bravo. Well maybe getting physical will help after all." The main man chuckled. "Take him to his cell and check on the others. We will try again tomorrow."

The man walked out the door as Chase was dosed with a sleeping drug. He lost all consciousness before they hulled him away.

* * *

As the cell door opened Bree and Adam rises hoping it was their brother returning. However all it was, was the men in suits checking in on them.

"You have been provided food. Be wise with it you won't get it regularly. " One man smiled handing them small parcels containing dried bread.

Once they had exited Bree sat back down..

"Is this what's going to happen now? They'll take our little brother and feed us only their out of date bread." Bree asked herself. "We can't live like this."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Do the chapters need to be longer. Anyway I'll try and update soon. Toodaloo.**


End file.
